1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to arranging flowers and, more particularly, to arranging a predetermined configuration that includes primary and secondary flowers with varying stem lengths and angular dispositions.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Professional and amateur florists arrange flowers pursuant to personal and customer requirements. Flower arrangements include many forms and flower types. Generally, flower arrangements have a primary or “favorite” flower supported by a secondary or “filler” flower that focus a viewers attention upon the primary flower. Further, flower arrangement forms are symmetrical including, but not limited to round and triangular configurations.
Prior art devices and methods arrange flowers by random manual insertion of primary and secondary flowers into a flower holder material such as Polystyrene. Professional florists are capable of creating flower arrangements via experience combined with imagination, although their floral creations may be less than artistic. Amateur florists usually create flower arrangements by trial an error. More specifically, the amateur obtains groups of their favorite flowers, then proceeds to assemble a flower arrangement by random insertion of selected flowers into the flower holder material. The amateur gives little consideration to flower stem length, flower positioning or flower arrangement symmetry. After assembling a portion of the flower arrangement, the amateur evaluates his or her work, then repositions selected flower, continues with the arrangement or removes all flower and starts anew.
A need exists for a device and method that selects varying stem lengths for primary and secondary flowers that configure a flower arrangement. Further, a need exists for a device and method that provide insertion marks upon a flower holder material, the insertion marks cooperating with a depiction direct a user as to where and at what angle to manually insert each end portion of the primary and secondary flower stems into the flower holder material.